


Post Bane Chronicles - What Really Happened in Peru

by Astrumiel



Series: Post-Bane Chronicles [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading "What Really Happened in Peru" I started texting a friend and our conversation sparked the idea of writing how Alec would react to reading each memory Magnus shared with him. </p>
<p>This is all un'betaed and unchecked so feel free to let me know if something looks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Bane Chronicles - What Really Happened in Peru

You can all thank tessagray-herondale-carstairs on Tumblr for making me write this.   
Based on a text I sent her after reading “What really happened in Peru” from The Bane Chronicles.  
—————————————————————————-  
"My sudden turn to a life of crime, shockingly enough, was not the reason I was banned from Peru. Although I wish it was that would be so much easier to explain, and tell at dinner parties, but I digress. As it turns out the Peruvian High Warlock’s Council met in secret, without me! I got the letter several months later which is just poor manners in my opinion, simply informing me that I was banned from Peru on pain of death i may add for “crimes unspeakable.” They really do mean that, I tried to get several of them to tell me exactly what they consider an “unspeakable crime” and Ragnor of course is either no help or truly doesn’t know. Catarina swears she has no clue and somehow I’m more inclined to believe her. So to this day I still don’t know why, but I’m willing to bet it was a great story, I’m banned from Peru.”  
Alec finished reading the first part of the history Magnus had written for him about his life. They were lounging in his apartment on a surprisingly calm afternoon, Magnus dozing against Alec’s hip as he read silently running his hand through Magnus’s hair. with a sudden movement and a sharp ‘TWACK' Magnus found himself much more awake and rubbing his skull where the notebook had come down with some force against his head.

"By the ANGEL” Alec exclaimed. “You absolute idiot.”

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!??!?" Alec was completely incredulous.

"Hey I’ve done a lot of stupid stuff but I’ll have yo know I’m in no way responsible for- uh whatever it is you have yet to accuse me of." Magnus said finishing weakly and uncertain.

"You complete moron, come here." Alec said settling back down on the couch. 

"Fine but if it’s so you can be in range to hit me ag-" Magnus was cut off by Alec as he sat back down. Pulled close so that Alec could press a kiss to where he had landed the notebook before.

"sorry" came a muffled breath against his hair before another kiss dropped on his forehead. "You are the biggest. glitter-iest. idiot I’ve ever had the joy to love." Alec said pulling back to look Magnus in the eye.

"So for Angel’s sake No more black-out drinking for you.” Alec said seriously.

"Yeah alright next time I want to get banned from a country I’ll do it sober." Magnus said.

"So you really have no idea what happened?" Alec asked again.

"Oh I wish, Ragnor still holds it over my head and at this point I’m pretty sure even Tessa knows." Magnus said resigned. 

"Well I think I might be able to find out for you…for a price." Alec said with the glint in his eye that Magnus rarely saw but always meant either trouble or sex, he was really hoping for the latter. 

"Oh very well then angel I’m listening." Magnus practically purred hoping he had caught on right. 

"What’s say I invite Ragnor over for some friendly drinks and ask him for the info for ahhh blackmail purposes." Alec said.

"You think he’d fall for that?" Magnus asked him a bit skeptical.

"Well it would’t be the first time he’s told me embarrassing stories about you." Alec said easily stretching out on the couch letting his shirt ride up a bit as he did. "I actually don’t   
even need the drinks if he’s feeling annoyed he just tells me everything about you that annoys him."

"That traitor" Magnus said without any malice as he leaned over Alec.

"Mmm well we can talk about that later." Alec said grabbing a hold of one of the chains that hung around Magus’s neck and pulling him in closer. "Right now I think I want my prize for solving the mystery of what really happened in Peru.” Alec said with a cocky confidence that was only betrayed by his blush. He pulled Magnus in for a kiss that led slowly from one to another, like the steps of a slow dance at sunset. 

"Well technically we haven’t solved anything yet." Magnus reminded him some time later after they pulled back for air. 

"Well then you can give me one prize now." Alec said surging up a bit for another, rougher kiss. "And another once we find out what you did… or maybe-" He turned furiously red before rushing the last bit out in a whisper "Maybe you’ll need to be punished instead."

Magnus’s cat eyes flared hopefully “Oh I think that’s an excellent idea.” he said before surging down to place a gentle bite on the sensitive line of Alec’s bared neck. 

"Angel you most definitely deserve a prize." Magnus purred and pushed himself flush against Alec. "No one has ever stolen my heart so quickly or completely as you have. Now come claim your prize you’ve won it a hundred times over."

The notebook landed on the couch where Chairman Meow would later decide to pitch camp for the night at the bed in Magnus’s room would be unfit for his high kitty standards and much too loud to nap.


End file.
